Let me tell you
by deidara-kupkake
Summary: Will Sonic drop his pride and tell Antoine how he really feels after Bunnie and Sally push him to leave. Oneshot slash Antoine/Sonic


Okay, so this is one of my favorite pairings ever, and I don't understand why I haven't seen more of this couple, so I figure that I would start the trend :) This story is going to have yaoi in it, if you don't like or agree with it, then please just hit that back button and don't flame me. Thanks and enjoy!

P.S. - I warn you, there will be Sally bashing...

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or any of the characters, if I did, the whole thing would be a big bishie yaoi!!!

The freedom fighters were heading to bed after a long day of plotting against Robotnik. Sally and Bunnie were laughing at the clumsy French coyote as he gave another pitiful attempt to impress 'his' princess.

"Mah Princess, you must be watching this, hyaa!" Antoine pulled his sword from its sheath, and swung it around wildly. But in the heat of his 'performance', he forgot where he was standing and tripped over a stray log. The girls busted out into laugher as he tumbled down the slippery hill and landed in a muddy puddle. Sonic joined the girls in laughter as Antoine dragged himself and his sword up the hill and plopped it down by the fire pit.

"Zou is thinking zat this iz funny Zonic ze hedgehog!" Antoine shouted angrily, shoving an accusing finger in the blue hedgehog's face. Sonic backed up a little and held out his hands, still laughing.

"Calm down Ant, I wouldn't want to be a victim of your 'mad skills'" Everyone fell over in laughter.

"Humph, zat shows how much zou know, mah princess much enjoyed my - as you say- mad skills, yes."

Sally and Bunnie exchanged glances, trying to stop laughing.

"Antoine, that was good, but you just need to...work on your skill more," Sally replied in between giggles.

"Zhen you will fall in love with moi," Antoine said hopefully, clasping his hands together.

Everyone stopped their laughing and stared at Antoine as if he had 12 heads.

"What...what did I say?" Antoine looked around the group.

After a few seconds, everyone erupted into an even louder laughter, all fingers pointed at Antoine.

"Hahaha, oh Antoine, I would go out with Robotnik before you, HAHAHAHA!" Sally rolled over holding her stomach, tears from laughter rolling down her cheeks. Everyone continued laughing at this except Sonic.

"But mah princess..." Antoine tried to speak, but his voice was drowned out by the laughter of his 'friends'.

His head dropped low and he dragged his feet towards his cabin, nobody except Sonic even realized that he had left.

"Hey Sal, don't you think that that was a little rough?" Sonic asked, his eyes still locked on the direction that Antoine had gone in.

"Rough? Hahaha, come on Sonic, even you gotta admit that was pathetic," Sally responded, still laughing.

"He was just trying to impress you!" Sonic shouted back, getting angrier at his former crush. "I might not be too fond of Antoine, but I wouldn't crush his spirits like that."

"Well I you care so much, then why don't you date him lover boy!" Sally and Bunnie erupted in laughter.

Sonic couldn't believe his ears, had his 'love' for Sally really made him this blind to how mean she really was.

"You know what _princess,_ a beyotch like you doesn't even deserve Antoine!" Sonic turned and ran after the depressed coyote, leaving the crowd completely stunned.

(Sonic POV)

"Yo ANT! Where'd you run off too?" I ran through the forest, every minute becoming more and more lost. I didn't even know how Antoine managed to get away so quickly.

Slowing down my pace, I began thinking about what I was exactly doing. I just argued with Sally in front of everyone and probably ruined my chances of ever going out with her, but I couldn't bring myself to even think about that, my mind was fixed on finding Ant.

But why, why did I do it? I don't even like him? He's annoying, careless, and scared of virtually everything! He only cares about 'his princess', as if he has dibs on Sally, not that I care now.

"Why do I even care about that moron," I whispered to nobody. He did have some good aspects though, I mean, if you look really hard. He tried his best, even if that wasn't good enough. He always wanted to help, even if he ended up making it all worst. And well... he was, dare I say...cute.

I haven't got the foggiest idea where that comment came from, but it was somewhat true. Like the way he would always try so hard to speak English, but would end up mispronouncing everything. Or how every word he did say correctly was always laced in that thick French accent. It was actually quite adorable when you get use to it, not that I would ever let anyone know that.

I didn't really like him, but I just snapped when I saw how badly Sally hurt him. It's like, I've seen every emotion play on Antoine's face; fear, disgust, joy. But this time I saw something that I've never seen before; sadness. Nothing but pure heart crushing sadness, something foreign to me.

But finally after an hour of looking, I finally spotted a ball of tan fur, curled up at the edge of the water bank.

"Hey Ant, you alright?" I approached him with caution, I don't know why, maybe just a habit. I walked in closer and sat next to him when I got no answer.

"Ant-"

"What iz you be wanting, hedgehog" he said in a strangled voice, his face still buried in his knees.

"All I 'iz wanting' is to see if you're okay" I replied sarcastically.

He didn't reply

"And would it kill you to at least look at me, I just made a total idiot of myself at the campfire, trying to defend you!" The least he could do is respond.

"...if I do respond, you'll just laugh like all the others." Antoine said pitifully.

"Oh come on, quit feeling sorry for yourself Ant."

"Feeling zorry for myzelf you say, well tell me this Sonic," he turned his face towards me, the fur on his crimson cheeks were matted down from rivers of tears that still threatened to fall from his eyes. "Have you ever been in a place were you felt that YOU WERE NOT WANTED!!"

He began to cry again, and almost exactly on que, it began to rain, at first a steady drizzle, then a steady summer storm.

"Ant, that's not true, many people want you here."

"Ohs yeah, who?" He looked up at me with a mixture of sadness and anger.

"Well Bunnie and Sally-"

"Zhey hate me to, zhey only put up with me because ze don't want me to leave knowing all zhe Freedom fighter secrets."

I sadly had to agree with him, I knew that neither Bunnie or Sally really liked Antoine. As I recall, they told me the exact same thing, that they only kept him around because he knew too much and they didn't want anyone weaseling information from him. It was harsh, I really don't know what it's like to be somewhere were you're not wanted. Everywhere I went I was wanted, people either wanted me or wanted to be like me. But for Antoine, his 'friends' didn't even want him, and I played right into their charade. I felt a pang of guilt as I looked over into his sad grey eyes, mostly covered by his wet blonde locks of hair.

"Admit it Sonic, I am not wanted here. I should just-"

"Antoine stop it!" I couldn't take this guilt of pretending anymore.

"What?""Antoine, I...I care about you."

He looked up at me with the most confused face he could come up with. Then he laughed bitterly.

"You? Ha, why would Sonic ze great like me, you treat me even worse than everyone else combined!" He threw his hands on the ground and glared darkly at me. I had to admit, he was right. I liked Antoine, but seeing how everyone else didn't like him, I had to keep up with the image. Go for the pretty popular girl and ignore the loser that everyone else picks on. It was pretty rotten for someone like me to do that, I even felt ashamed of myself. But I guess it was time me to come clean, what do I have to lose?"Ant, do you wanna know why I was always so mean to you?" I paused to look over at him, his face softened a bit as he leaned in, I averted my eyes as I continued.

"I really didn't want anyone to know, I even made myself believe that I had a crush on Sally to help myself deny the fact that I...I..."

Antoine continued staring at me, confused as ever. While I just stared back, mouth agape. I couldn't say it, how could I tell Antoine how I really felt about him. I couldn't think straight, and of all the times for me to blank out I began looking at Antoine, really looking at him.

Like noticing the way that his royal guard uniform was sticking to his body from the rain, the way that his tear stained cheeks were still tinged with the slightest pink, and the way that his soaked blonde hair clung to his face and covered most of those saddened gray eyes.

I didn't really understand what happened next, my body just lost all control. I raised my gloved hand to his wet chin and brought his face closer to mine as I whispered.

_"je t'aime antoine"_

I softly brought his lips to mine, and for a moment we both just sat there, trying to get use to the oddly forbidden feeling. I pushed deeper into the kiss and licked his bottom lip, he opened his mouth and ran his tongue over mine. I severely under estimated his knowledge in this kinda thing. After a few moments we broke for air, he was still leaned in towards me and his arms were wrapped weakly around my neck. He simply smiled and looked down, the crimson blush still threatening his face. I nuzzled his hair under my chin and stroked his back up and down.

"thank you...sonic" I heard him whisper.

I have to remember to thank Sally, if it wasn't for her, I would have never had the guts to admit to Antoine how I really felt about him. But now he'll never have to feel unwanted, because I want him much more than he'll ever know.

~The END~

Fluffy fluff ending and major OCC on both their parts, but this idea wouldn't stop bothering me until I wrote it. I still think that they are a great couple. Please R and R.

BTW, 'je t'aime" means "I love you" in French J


End file.
